1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fences, partitions, and similar barriers, and particularly to a portable traffic barrier with illuminated message display that is lightweight and may comprise one or more panels that are mechanically and electrically linked together to display a comprehensive lighted message.
2. Description of the Related Art
A good many traffic barriers and the like are relatively massive in order to be relatively immobile in the event of impact by a vehicle, e.g., the so-called “Jersey wall” or “Jersey barrier” of solid, precast concrete. While such concrete barriers may be moved into position by heavy equipment, many are left in place as permanent installations, particularly in areas of dense traffic. Such concrete barriers are certainly not readily portable. Moreover, while such barriers may be provided with passive reflectors, they are not wired for electrical lighting and are therefore incapable of displaying electrically illuminated messages to drivers.
Alternatively, there are a large number of relatively small and lightweight portable barriers available. Most of these portable barriers are of the “sawhorse” configuration, i.e., a pair of folding legs at each end of a transverse horizontal panel or element. If such simple portable barriers have any form of illumination at all, it is nearly universally in the form of a single light that conveys no information other than that there is an object associated with the light. Such simple portable barriers are much too small to provide any meaningful traffic information and cannot be linked together to provide a comprehensive message, either by active or passive illumination.
Portable message boards and the like for vehicular traffic are also known. Such devices are generally mounted on a small trailer or the like for portability. These portable traffic signboards are relatively short in order to be mounted on a small trailer, so that their messages must be kept relatively short or be displayed in relatively small text over multiple lines. Oftentimes, it can be difficult to read such a message while traveling at speed in heavy traffic, even though they may be illuminated for night operation.
Thus, a portable traffic barrier with illuminated message display solving the aforementioned problems is desired.